This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have investigated the usage of the combination of diffuse reflectance and intrinsic fluorescence spectroscopy to diagnose cervical dysplasia, oral cancer, atherosclerosis, and breast cancer. We are developing a mini-DRS/IFS clinical instrument that will be available for users outside of the LBRC. The purposes of this project are to foster clinical translational research in optical spectroscopy;and to familiarize young/new investigators with the methods of diagnostic spectroscopy. The LBRC will provide DRS/IFS spectroscopy instrument capable of collecting diffuse white light spectral reflectance and 340nm-excited fluorescence light. The spectra are acquired in ~1 sec by means of a DRS/IFS optical fiber probe, which samples 1mm2 regions of tissue.